


A Day in the Life of Yuuri Katsuki

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ish. Just kinda lightly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to help myself cope with my own weirdly anxious mood today. Thank you, YoI for representation. A bit slice of life-y, but hope you enjoy.

Yuuri knows -- the moment he wakes up that morning, he knows. Today is a bad day. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet, it's the off season, the only thing he has to do is his laundry, which he could easily put off until tomorrow anyways, but he knows.

Before he can even consider falling back asleep, Makkachin is up on the bed, wagging his tail and heartily licking Yuuri's face. Long, slobbery strokes that shout 'I love you, Human!' as well as any actual speech would, if he were capable.

Groaning and laughing as he pushes doggy cuddles off so he can sit up and grab his glasses, Yuuri sighs heavily. May as well have breakfast.

\--

"Good morning, Yuuri!" his mother says, handing him a bowl of warm porridge, pad of butter melting in the center with brown sugar sprinkled liberally over the top. "There was a mix-up with one of the room orders this morning, so we had an extra breakfast lying around if you want it. Eat up!"

"Thanks. I had a weird dream about porridge the other night," Yuuri says, settling down at one of the tables.

"Oh? Really?" his mother asks, tidying up at another table.

"Yeah, been kinda craving it since. Hadn't gotten around to doing anything about it."

She chuckles at him, leaning in to buss a kiss to his cheek on her way out the door. "Well, I'm glad I could help. Oh." She stops at the door, turning back to add, "Viktor said he had some shopping to do in town, so Makkachin hasn't gotten his morning walk yet, could you take him?"

"Yeah, that's no problem," Yuuri agrees, looking down at where the fluffy dog has laid his head on Yuuri's thigh, looking hopefully up at the food Yuuri's eating. "Noo, silly. People food is not for puppies." Makkachin whuffs and thumps his tail against the floor.

\--

The sun is bright, but not overpowering as Yuuri walks along the road beside the shore, Makkachin darting forward and running back to hop at his heels. His playful mood makes Yuuri smile.

Along the way, they come upon a smooth stick and Yuuri picks it up, wandering out onto the sand to play fetch for a bit. Makkachin _adores_ him for the impromptu game, romping and playing up and down the beach. Yuuri is careful to avoid getting too close to the water, and Makkachin is surprisingly well-behaved today and doesn't go near it, better to avoid it entirely than have to arrange for an extra bath-time to get the salt from Makkachin's fur.

Eventually, Makkachin starts to tire, sniffing hopefully at Yuuri's pockets, and Yuuri relents, skritching behind his ears. "No, I don't have any treats on me right now. Let's go home, get some lunch."

The walk home is dotted with cherry blossoms, bright blue skies, puffy white clouds and the gentle smell of sea salt air.

\--

When they get back, Yuuri's barely finished changing his shoes when Makkachin bounds off down the hall, boofing happily. Exasperated, Yuuri hurries after him and around the corner to find Viktor already rolling on the floor with his dog.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a Makkachent'ka? Whosa woosha yousha," Viktor coos, waggling Makkachin's ears and smushing his face amid much happy barking and tongue lolling.

"Having fun?" Yuuri asks, clamping down on the grin that wants to break free.

Viktor and Makkachin both look up at him, mildly startled before putting on a matching set of beaming smiles. "Hey, Yuuri, welcome home. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet, was just about to see what I could scrounge up."

"I was thinking we could head down to that new tea shop I told you about? Try those mochi that Mari was recommending?"

Yuuri shrugged. "Sure, lead the way."

\--

The mochi is absolutely _divine_. Yuuri moans around his second bite, eyes closed as he wipes rice flours from the corners of his lips.

Viktor chuckles, and Yuuri can hear the smirk, even with his eyes closed. "We'll have to let Mari know her recommendation was well deserved."

"Mmm," Yuuri agrees, nodding fervently. He doesn't even care what he looks like. "So deserved."

They wander aimlessly along the shops, poking their heads in here and there. Viktor buys them a paper bag of fresh-roasted sunflower seeds, and they share it back and forth, chatting about nothing, gossiping about their friends or other skaters they've met and know.

The sky is bleeding towards orange and yellow by the time they wind their way back towards home, one or two shopping bags in hand, mostly things Viktor just _had_ to have.

\--

The inn is quiet when they walk in. Viktor leans in to press a kiss to Yuuri's cheek, hand low on the small of his back. "Want to head back to your room for a bit before we see about what's for dinner?" he purrs into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri swallows, feeling a pulse of heat curl pleasantly in his belly. "I think that sounds like a perfect idea."

\--

When they emerge after the better part of an hour, hair rumpled, barely bothering to throw on a pair of robes, Yuuri is smiling, Viktor by his side. The other man stopping them in the halls every few steps for another hug, kiss, caress. His casual, and almost compulsive, affection makes Yuuri laugh like he's being tickled.

Eventually, Yuuri manages to wriggle free, feet thumping down the halls as they chase each other to the baths. The presence of other people bathing does nothing to still Viktor's hands, not that it ever has.

The attention simultaneously pleasing and a little embarrassing, but they're in love, and the other patrons are used to their antics as Viktor cuddles up to Yuuri's side in the warm water to whisper sweetly in his ear.

\--

Dinner is a family affair that evening, a rare occurrence when Yuuri's parents are usually too busy caring for guests to eat together at a set time, but today happens to work out. They get to catch up on each others's lives, discuss various plans for the coming weekend.

Viktor spends almost ten solid minutes at one point off on a rant about the difference between using vinyl, acrylic, or rayon shoe laces on his skates before he realizes even Yuuri got lost after the third time he mentioned 'tensile strength.'

It's good. The food, the company, the ambiance. Yuuri shares a private smile with his sister across the table as people start to make noises about heading their separate ways. Viktor is already stretching and yawning as he climbs to his feet and helps Yuuri up.

\--

"Thanks for coming out with me today," Viktor says, climbing into bed and lounging against the back wall.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Yuuri is slightly distracted, poking about on his computer, trying to catch up online before turning in himself. He's been away from the internet almost a full twenty-four hours, he doesn't want to fall behind on his long distance friendships any more than he does his close ones. "Sorry, just wanna send a quick message to Phichit."

"Take your time," Viktor waves him off, picking up the book he keeps on the windowsill for just such occasions.

\--

When Yuuri shuts down his computer with a yawn and slides into bed, Viktor is quick to wrap him up in his arms, pressing close and warm. He'd turned off the light just minutes ago to lie down, and it was as good an excuse as any for Yuuri to get around to joining him.

"Mm, hello."

"Hi." Yuuri smiles, breathing in deep, holding it just a moment and letting it out in a rush.

Viktor pauses, only just a moment, then slides his hand under the cover to rub at Yuuri's back. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine," Yuuri reassures him, melting into the touch. "Just a… bad day I guess."

"Did something happen this morning?" Viktor's voice is light, easy, not pushing, just politely inquisitive.

"No, no… Nothing like that." Yuuri shrugs. "It was actually a really nice morning, and spending time with you. It was kind of a perfect day. I didn't do my laundry though."

"You did other things," he says, reasonably.

"I know, and tomorrow will be a good day," Yuuri says aloud.

Viktor continues to smooth his hand, broad and warm, up and down Yuuri's back.

It's quiet for a time, the two of them curled together in the darkness. Yuuri breaths in another sigh, only slightly shakier than the last.

"Or it won't be," Viktor says, surprising Yuuri; and confusing him.

"Huh?" he asks, glancing over his shoulder.

Viktor shrugs, pressing up behind him. "Tomorrow could be another bad day, but that's okay."

Yuuri just blinks, not entirely sure what to say as he lays back down on his back, watching Viktor.

"Sometimes… days are bad, even when they're perfect."

Yuuri nods slowly.

"And that's okay too." He presses a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder and snuggles down, eyes closed.

Yuuri blinks, but lays his head back against Viktor's arm and settles in for the night. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow, after you've done your laundry, let's head to the rink. I heard a song the other day I want to try skating with you."

"Yeah… okay." Their voices are growing softer, deeper in the night as they work their way towards sleep. "That sounds like a good idea."


End file.
